classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Conquest
category:guidesCategory:Terminology Introduction Just like the Mission system, Conquest has a direct impact on your current Allegiance. In Conquest, the three nations of San d'Oria, Windurst and Bastok compete to control specific regions. Each region is made up of up to eight smaller areas. Your role should be to fight beastmen and monsters for the honor and glory of your nation. You can watch the conquest progress by looking at your in-game region map under the topic "Conquest". What to do Your task is to gather Region Points for your nation in the Outlands. You are given Conquest Points as a reward for assisting your nation. Dying in the Outlands decrease your Allegiance influence and increase the influence of the Beastmen hordes instead. *Your primary objective should be to fight mobs under signet status (read the signet article for detailed info, please). Without this status, fighting xp mobs will not effect Conquest, either by helping your nation gain regional influence, or gaining Conquest Points yourself. Crystals will not drop from monsters unless at least one member in your party has signet. *You must fight Easy Prey mobs or tougher to gain region points for your nation. *You need a job level 6+ for C.P. accumulation. Under level 6, neither death nor victory against mobs affect the Conquest system. *You only get crystals in regions under the control of San d'Oria, Windurst or Bastok. Regions controlled by beastmen will prevent crystals from dropping from monsters killed within that region. *The amount of C.P. you get for killing an xp mob is directly related to the amount of xp gained from that mob, your nation's current standing in Conquest (1st/2nd/3rd), and control of the region you are currently fighting in (see article Conquest Points for a formula). Besides fighting xp mobs to conquer a region, there are several other ways to get C.P. and/or influence for your nation, but those can only be done under certain conditions: *You can do Garrison quests *You can try Expeditionary Forces *You can trade items to Outpost Vendors (influence only) Rewards of the Conquest A nation's conquest place depends on the number of regions under its control, and has a large impact on its economic status. The more regions your nation controls, the more prosperous it will become. And a strong nation will surely result in innumerable benefits for adventurers like you. Each Monday, at 0:00 a.m. Japanese Standard Time (JST) the game system executes a "conquest-tally". The result is the conquest hierarchy of the 3 nations for one earth week. The places are determined by the amount of total "influence" each country has. To get control of a region, one nation must get more "influence" over the other Allegiances and the Beastmen hordes. When the tallying timepoint passes, the nation with the highest influence acquires control of the region. "Influence" of a region between the weekly tallies can vary and isn't relevant except in the rare instance of Beastman hordes gaining more than 95% influence, which will eliminate the Outpost Vendor-Teleport function. The conquest system hierarchy has either a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place ranking, draws between nations, or even Alliances of nations. Alliances will be built by the weaker nations, if one stronger nation conquers 80% or more regions. Draws and Alliances often change the normal Conquest behavior. Some NPCs don't spawn, some items can't be bought at the Conquest Overseers or the C.P. gain is changed. Here is a short list of conquest related stuff: *Specific Regional Merchants will begin selling goods in the city of the nation that gained control of that region. *Supply Run Missions will be available to the nation in control of the region under certain conditions. *Outpost Teleporting to cities are available, when a nation have regional conquest control. *Conquest Points: As a player, you will receive C.P. (see under this topic for a formula and "What to do" above), which allow you to obtain special items at your Nation's and Jeunoan Conquest Overseers as your conquest points increase. Some items are only available when your current Allegiance is 2nd or 1st in conquest ranking. The amount of conquest points by killing enemies is also region control dependent. *Once a region comes under your nation's control, Outpost Vendors and Regional Conquest Overseers of the controlling Allegiance will be dispatched to stand guard there. These guards play a vital role in supporting the crystal-gathering activities of players. They also provide the option to set your Home Point at the outpost (a fee is assessed for players from rival nations) as well as offer to refresh your Signet for adventurer's from the controlling nation. *Expeditionary Forces and Garrisons quests are conquest dependent. *Besides Regional Merchants, the 1st place Allegiance will have available following NPCs in its city: Nokkhi Jinjahl, Ominous Cloud, Valeriano, Mokop-Sankop, Cheh Raihah, Nalta and Dahjal. If there is a draw or a 1st place Alliance, those NPCs won't be available. The History of the Conquest Let us take a brief look at the historical origins of the conquest in Vana'diel. Although there has been a marked decrease in large-scale coordinated attacks from the beastmen since the end of the Crystal War, constant sweeps are required to hunt down wandering bands of beastmen that threaten small villages and travelers. Yet the nations of Vana'diel are exhausted from the war, and continue to harbor doubts about their allies. As such, they are reluctant to dispatch large numbers of their own troops to deal with the problem. Troubled by the situation, Archduke Kam'lanaut of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno proposed the conquest system. This awards the right to control a region to the nation that contributed the most to ensure its safety. As the nation of Jeuno is a crossroads of trade and does not desire any further territory of its own, it acts as the impartial judge and sponsor of the conquest. The representatives of the three great nations of Vana'diel gathered in Selbina, and agreed that a force was needed to deal with the beastmen scourge. The representatives signed the "Selbina Pact for Conquest." Since then, each nation's border guards have been authorized to deputize adventurers of the same allegiance to participate in the conquest. This has ushered in a new era in the history of Vana'diel: the Age of Adventurers. Related Articles *Garrison *Expeditionary Force *Signet *Conquest Overseer *Conquest Points *Bastok Conquest Points Items *San d'Oria Conquest Points Items *Windurst Conquest Points Items From FFXIclopedia, a Wikia wiki.